1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a phosphor having a high brightness.
2. Description of Related Art
Phosphor are used in vacuum ultraviolet ray-excited light-emitting elements such as plasma display panels (hereinafter, referred to as “PDP”) and rare gas lamps, electron beam excited light-emitting elements such as CRT, ultraviolet ray-excited light-emitting elements such as tricolor fluorescent lamp, X-ray excited light-emitting elements such as X-ray image apparatus.
For example, an aluminate phosphor BaMgAl10O17:Eu as a blue-emitting phosphor, a silicate phosphor Zn2SiO4:Mn as a green-emitting phosphor and a borate phosphor (Y, Gd)BO3:Eu as a red-emitting phosphor have conventionally been practically used, and these phosphors are used as vacuum ultraviolet ray-excited light-emitting elements such as PDP, rare gas lamps. These phosphors are produced by a method of calcining a mixture of compounds containing metal elements or boron.
Phosphor is required to have a high brightness, and JP-A No. 2000-230173 disclosed that phosphor such as BaMgAl10O17:Eu, Zn2SiO4:Mn and (Y, Gd)BO3:Eu is obtained by a method in which, a mixture of compounds contains metal elements to obtain the phosphor is calcined, ground and classified or sieved.